Darkness Liar
by inolvidable23
Summary: Universo Alterno Post6A. Cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez pero ahora, el peligro era mucho mayor, la historia era mucho peor y la vida podía cambiarles para siempre. Todo empieza con una despedida, un paquete y una historia de la que todavía no se había escrito el final.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Cinco años de carreras, de persecuciones y de perdidas para terminar así.

Paige McCullers sonrió para si misma mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared y veía el tren en dirección a Rosewood que debería llevar a su sobrino con Caleb, Toby y Ezra para que cuidaran de él.

A pesar de que no habían querido hacerlo al principio dado que si lo hacían era porque ella no estaría allí.

Se miró a si misma en el espejo frente a ella. Nunca imaginó que este sería el final y a la vez, no podía esperar otro. El día que le dijo adiós a Emily sabía que no volvería a verla nunca más y la verdad de ese hecho le había roto el corazón más allá de la insistencia de su padre de irse lejos de allí para estar más segura.

Si él supiera...

Sabía por los chicos que Emily estaba bien, que había encontrado varias parejas y que finalmente se había librado de A dándole una nueva paz que Paige no pudo si no sentir también. Caleb le contó su expreso deseo de ir a verla a Stanford y fue cuando Paige tuvo que pedirle a Caleb que la detuviera, primero porque no estaba allí y lo descubriría todo y segundo porque se negaba a ponerla en peligro.

Porque otra de las razones por las que estaba allí tenía por nombre Darkness y había orquestado todo lo con que concernía a A, usando a CeCe Drake como peón solo para hacerle daño a los padres de las chicas por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Algo de lo que ellos no tenían culpa según Paige pero que hacia que Darkness los odiara con todo su ser, queriendo venganza y usando a sus hijas para ello.

Paige miró su reloj sabiendo que ya era hora de volver a casa, Montgomery estaba preparando sus cosas para viajar con su sobrino lo antes posible dado que Paige tenía miedo de que Darkness sospechara que los estaba intentando alejar y estaría completamente sola en casa, lista para preparar su último golpe contra Darkness.

 _Tía Paige, ¿porque tengo que ir con Caleb, Toby y Ezra?_

 _Porque yo tengo que hacer algo sola aquí, cariño._

 _¿No puedo quedarme como las otras veces?_

 _No, esta vez no..._

 _¿Porque?_

Porque no pensaba salir con vida de eso pero no había tenido el valor de ser sincera con Jason, su sobrino, a pesar de que él era muy maduro para su edad y había aprendido muchas cosas buenas y malas de estar con su padre.

Jarrod McCullers, oficial de la armada de operaciones especiales y un super héroe al más puro estilo Capitán América que había muerto a manos de Darkness en una noche que Paige jamás olvidaría.

 _Montgomery irá contigo._

 _¿Y tú vendrás después?_

 _Vas a conocer muchas cosas en Rosewood,entre ellas mis antiguos compañeros._

 _Estas evitando mis preguntas, tía Paige, ¿vas a venir? ¿y a que amigos tuyos voy a conocer?_

 _A Emily Fields, por ejemplo..._

Paige sonrió al recordar la cara de Jason cuando mencionó a Emily, por ella sabía que Emily era una gran nadadora y él quería saberlo todo de la que parecía ser su ídolo gracias a lo que Paige recordaba porque como ellas, Jason también era un gran nadador.

Esperaba que Emily pudiera seguir ayudando a que mejorara.

Su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje y no era otro que Caleb, avisándole de que quizá, esta vez, si debería venir a la reunión del instituto y hablar de una vez con Emily y, de paso, con las demás de lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **Ven a la reunión, Paige. Por favor, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar y Emily...Emily nunca fue la misma desde que te fuiste, incluso las chicas parecen acordarse de ti, piénsalo y llámame...**_

Paige suspiró, podía correr y marcharse pero ese no era su estilo y no podía hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara hoy, tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez y para siempre.

Entró por un callejón a una casa abandonada propiedad de su abuelo y bajó al sótano pensando en todas ellas y deseando silenciosamente que tuvieran una buena vida, especialmente Emily, la que sentía que se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo.

Paige sonrió mientras una sola lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al acordarse de su hermosa sonrisa, de la forma en que tenía de besarla y su palabras de calma y apoyo siempre que las necesitaba.

Ya no volvería a tenerlo...

Golpeó la pared antes de respirar un par de veces y metió el código con las memorias de las trampas de Spencer y su completa incapacidad para tenerle rencor, la manera de ser de Aria, tan fría y a la vez tan cercana y Hanna, que era posiblemente la más alegre de todas.

Iba a echar de menos hasta odiar a Alison con todo su ser.

Abrió la puerta del sótano y entró mientras las luces se encendían solas y la sala por la que tantas veces ella y Jarrod habían visto la ciudad con la finalidad de protegerla volvió a la vida trayendo toda la tensión al cuerpo de Paige al ver algo que no había visto antes.

O mejor dicho, a alguien.

-Darkness...-susurró Paige.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, la sombra se abalanzó sobre ella agarrándola antes de tirarla con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación donde el crujido de huesos hizo que Paige se diera cuenta de que no podía ganar estando como estaba.

Necesitaba sus armas y su traje que estaban demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera cogerlas.

-Ahora verás porque no debiste meterte en mi camino, Paige. Tú y tú familia me habéis hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Darkness volvió a agarrarla y la empujó contra una pared y luego contra otra antes de que Paige finalmente pudiera darle una patada para separarse de él pero no sin que antes él la golpeara en el estomago haciendo que algo de sangre saliera de sus labios.

-Mierda...-murmuró Paige.

Tenía que encontrar algo para pararlo y cuando Darkness la cogió y la volvió a tirar contra otra pared rompiendo el cristal que la cubría, Paige supo lo que tenía que hacer dado que lo tenía justo delante.

Tenía que activar el interruptor de autodestrucción de la sala.

Aunque la verdad, era algo que no quería hacer, una vez esa sala se destruyera, todos los recuerdos de lo que Jarrod y ella había hecho desaparecían quedando solo en la memoria de Jason y algo en las de Caleb, Ezra y Toby pero los trajes, los aparatos, todo lo demás quedaría en nada.

Todo se desvanecería...

-Tantos años de luchar, Paige, tantos años de intentar detenerme y ahora vas a morir y yo voy a ir a por ellas, empezando por tu hermosa Emily...-susurró Darkness acercándose a ella-. Voy a matarla lentamente enseñándole lo que te hice a ti...

Paige suspiró, no podía permitir que eso pasara y por eso, en un último esfuerzo, usó toda su energía para levantarse y activar el botón que dio paso a una voz que solo les dio cinco segundos antes del aviso de explosión.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?-gritó Darkness.

-Aguarte...la fiesta...-susurró Paige.

Y mientras todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, Paige solo se dio cuenta de la sombra de Darkness y el comienzo de la explosión antes de que finalmente cerrara sus ojos siendo Emily la última imagen que pudiera recordar.

Y después, todo explotó de manera brutal e irreversible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Little Jason**

La luz del sol se levantó en la habitación de Emily Fields en Rosewood y la despertó de una manera distinta aquella mañana. Emily nunca se sentía triste cuando miraba el horizonte pero por alguna razón, esa mañana si lo estaba y no entendía porque.

Se levantó para ir al baño y se lavó la cara enterrándola entre sus manos mojadas mientras sentía su corazón pesado y las ganas de llorar apretándole el pecho.

" _...ahora mismo esto es lo que tiene que pasar entre nosotras."_

La voz de Paige resonó en su mente y Emily levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, encontrándose con la chica que todavía hoy le costaba olvidar y que alejó de ella por su propio bien.

-¿Paige?

Emily se giró solo para encontrarse con la nada y hacerla todavía más confusa, no entendía el porque de su repentino recuerdo aunque imaginaba que tenía que pasar ya que nunca podía terminar de olvidar a Paige McCullers.

Antes de saber que estaba haciendo, camino fuera del cuarto de baño, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía la ansiedad corriendo como sangre por sus venas mientras cogía el teléfono y buscaba el número de Paige, dándole a la llamada casi antes de poder pensarse bien lo que hacía.

Un tono, dos, tres, cuatro...

 _ **Has llamado a Paige McCullers, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte el teléfono porque estoy ganando una medalla de oro en natación pero no te preocupes, deja tu mensaje y te llamaré...**_

-¿Paige? Soy...soy Emily...¿como te va todo en Stanford? Espero que...oh dios, llámame idiota pero, ¿podrías llamarme cuanto antes? Necesito escucharte-dijo Emily antes de colgar.

Emily se obligó a calmarse antes de poner buena cara y cambiarse de ropa, seguramente todo lo que había pasado con CeCe todavía la tuviera paranoica y por eso necesitaba estar segura de que Paige estaba a salvo.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa esperando poder encontrar paz con su madre cuando, de repente, escuchó la puerta y al mensajero dejandole algo a su madre de parte de la persona que llevaba ocupando sus pensamientos desde que se había levantado.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Emily cuando vio que el mensajero se marchaba y su madre cerraba la puerta.

-Oh, cariño. Es de Paige, para ti-dijo Pam Fields con una sonrisa.

Emily sonrió cogiendo el paquete antes de subir las escaleras a su cuarto de nuevo ante la mirada feliz de su madre, quien siempre había pensado que Paige era lo mejor para Emily desde que la vio con ella y vio lo mucho que podía y quería protegerla.

* * *

Emily entró en su habitación tirándose en la cama para abrir el paquete que había recibido. Dentro de el se encontraban la camiseta oficial de Stanford, un montón de CD con nombre de lugares y uno que ponía "Emily" específicamente.

También había una foto donde salían ella, un chico más alto y que era muy parecido a Paige y un pequeño que era la viva imagen de los dos.

 _ **Paige, Jarrod y Jason. La familia que nunca debió separarse.**_

Emily sonrió al recordar el nombre de Jarrod, alguna vez Paige le había hablado de su hermano y se alegraba de que estuvieran juntos o por lo menos de que se hubieran visto y que por fin hubiera conocido a Jason, su pequeño sobrino.

 _Jarrod me mandó fotos de él, Em...es tan hermoso..._

Cogió la camiseta de Stanford que todavía llevaba el inconfundible olor de la colonia de Paige y sonrió antes de ponérsela por encima de su ropa, necesitando sentir a la joven en su cuerpo y sabiendo que esta era la única manera de conseguirlo por ahora.

Luego cogió el CD que llevaba su nombre y acariciándose los labios lo puso en su reproductor antes de ver como la imagen se encendía y Paige aparecía más hermosa que nunca, vestida con una camisa negra y una mirada que hablaba de pura adoración.

 **-Hola Emily, apuesto a que te estas preguntando que es todo esto y la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura ahora mismo pero se que necesitaba decírtelo y necesitaba que lo supieras...**

Emily ladeó la cabeza al sentir la tristeza en la voz de Paige, era como si la joven estuviera a punto de decirle algo que no quería escuchar y la ansiedad que la había estado ahogando volvió a ella con más fuerza que nunca.

 **-Si estas viendo esto, Em...significa que algo me ha pasado. Todo lo que necesitas saber esta en el resto de grabaciones y...lo siento, se que me querías segura y lejos de los peligros pero...pero eras tu, Emily, jamás podría dejar de protegerte aunque quisiera.**

Emily sintió que su boca se quedaba seca y su corazón se le subía a la garganta mientras mil opciones pasaban por su mente, ¿podría ser A? No...CeCe llevaba en la cárcel mucho tiempo, ¿Sara? ¿Charles?

-¿Que has hecho, Paige?-susurró Emily.

 **-Reune a todos, Em, mira los videos con ellos y preparate para esto, cariño, vas a necesitarlo-dijo Paige con una sonrisa-. Caleb, Toby y Ezra junto con mi sobrino Jason os ayudaran a entenderlo todo...Te quiero, Emily, no te olvides de eso.**

La grabación terminó y Emily comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de entender como eso estaba pasando, lo que había pasado y lo que todo esto significaba.

Porque lo que no quería aceptar era la posibilidad de haber perdido a Paige para siempre.

 **-DL-**

Caleb se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando calmar el hiriente dolor que le comía las entrañas. Allí estaba, en la estación esperando para recoger a Jason McCullers, el sobrino de una buena amiga.

Una buena amiga a la que le prometió cuidar de Jason si pasaba algo con ella.

Por eso estaba tan nervioso, no estaba seguro de que Jason supiera que había pasado con Paige pero si ella había sido asesinada también por Darkness, estaban metidos en un problema ya que solo Paige era la que mantenía la linea entre ellos y Darkness.

Si él seguía con vida y ella no, estaban bien jodidos.

 _ **El tren procedente de Chicago esta haciendo su parada en el andén 3...**_

Caleb comenzó a andar lentamente, casi con miedo por encontrarse con Jason, aquel joven extremadamente parecido a Paige que tenía la misma sensación de honor que su padre y la habilidad de meterse en líos de su tía.

Sin querer apretó el medallon con forma de lobo que Paige le había dado como regalo cuando le dijo que se había comprometido con Hanna. Su futura mujer tenía otro, pero el de ella tenía forma de tigre y resplandecía orgulloso siempre que lo mostraba colgado de su cuello a pesar de no saber quien se lo había regalado por expresa petición de Paige.

Esa mujer sabía como ganarse a Hanna y lo había conseguido usando una de las cosas que Hanna más adoraba, los animales.

-¡Caleb!

Caleb sonrió al ver al joven de solo ocho años correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo a Caleb suspira mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba al pequeño.

-Jase...

-Tía Paige me dijo que viniera...-susurró Jason-. Me dijo que te llamara, que te dijera que era hora de cumplir vuestra promesa.

Caleb suspiró y sintió su garganta cerrarse por las lágrimas. La promesa de cuidar de Jason era algo que no querían hacer y no porque no adoraran al chico o a Paige si no porque eso solo significaba una cosa.

Paige McCullers estaba muerta.

-Ven, Jase...vamos a llevarte a casa y...a...-comenzó Caleb intentando mantener su estabilidad.

De repente, el teléfono de Caleb vibró y un simple mensaje de Hanna le hizo pensar en lo bien que tenía Paige todo planeado.

Lo que bien que se había preparado para dejarlos lo más alerta y protegidos posible.

 _ **Te necesitamos en casa de Emily lo antes posible, es sobre Paige y tenemos que estar todos. Hanna. Xxx**_

Caleb miró a Jason quien parecía más asustado y perdido que nunca y lo abrazó mientras se levantaba del suelo listo para descubrir el secreto que tanto él, como Toby y Ezra habían estado guardando durante meses.

La verdad sobre los McCullers.

-Jason...es hora de que conozcas a Emily Fields y al resto de chicas...-dijo Caleb con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Emily Fields? ¿La Emily de tía Paige?-preguntó Jason sorprendido por un momento antes de sonreir.

-La misma-dijo Caleb.

Y, sintiendo al chico algo más contento por conocer a la persona de la que su tía jamás dejó de hablar, Caleb tomó la mano de Jason y se puso camino a la casa de Emily esperando que, por lo menos él pudiera tener el futuro que les fue negado a su padre y a su tía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, el doctor miró la figura que tenía en su camilla y suspiró, iba a ser imposible recuperar todo de la persona que tenía allí, demacrada, con cortes y quemaduras, aunque la piel no era lo que le preocupaba, todo eso era reemplazable.

Lo que no era reemplazable era su visión.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?

-No, es imposible que pueda volver a ver-susurró el médico-. Si no se le hubiera caído aquella torre encima, quizá pero eso hizo explotar varios vasos sanguíneos y produjo un desprendimiento de retina irrecuperable.

-Entonces...

-Entonces es un milagro que siga con vida-dijo el médico-. Su corazón también esta débil pero creo poder ponerle remedio, solo necesito algunas piezas...

-¿Piezas?

-Hay que reparar arterias, chico-dijo el médico.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirá?

-Quien sabe...-susurró el médico.

Los dos miraron el cuerpo en su camilla y suspiraron, no tenían ni idea de si iba a sobrevivir pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que no iban a dejar de intentar ayudar a esa persona, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: The Start Of Everything**

Toby Cavanaugh estaba listo para muchas cosas en su vida, de hecho, estaba listo para todas menos para la que tenía delante de él ahora mismo.

Jason McCullers.

Más que Jason, era la imagen de Paige en ese pequeño chico lo que lo dejó sin aliento y le hizo recordar un tiempo en que hubo una unidad con ella, algo que él hubiera querido explorar y que se arrepentía de dejarlo pasar sin darle más que una segunda mirada.

Ella le salvó la vida y ahora...

A su lado, Ezra Fitz suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Los dos estaban en casa de Emily, en la planta baja mientras sus respectivas novias y amigas intentaban consolar a una Emily devastada al mismo tiempo que se preguntaban a que venía lo que Paige estaba diciendo en aquel vídeo.

Un vídeo que para ellos solo tenía una explicación.

-No lo entiendo-escucharon decir a Spencer mientras ella y Alison bajaban por las escaleras-. ¿Que quería decir con proteger a Emily?

-Cualquiera sabe...-dijo Alison ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Quizá CeCe tenía cómplices?

-¿En California?

Los dos hombres se miraron antes de volver a mirar a las chicas. Alison no iba nada desencaminada y a pesar de que era la única que no estaba excesivamente preocupada o quizá ni siquiera le importara lo que pasaba con Paige, tenían que admitir que la rubia si estaba interesada en saber que pasaba.

Quizá quería ver si tenía una nueva amenaza en su espalda.

-Quien sabe, Spencer-dijo Alison cruzándose de brazos-. Llamaré a mi marido, le diré que no iré a casa a dormir hoy.

-Ali...

-Lo entenderá.

Spencer no dijo nada más mientras se sentaba con Toby y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico intentando buscar un alivio que él parecía necesitar más que ella.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó mirándolos minutos después de llamar a su marido-. Parecéis más tristes de lo normal.

Ezra abrió la boca para hablar cuando, de repente, la puerta de la casa de Emily se abrió para recibir a Caleb acompañado de la confirmación que tanto él como Toby necesitaban de lo que había pasado con Paige.

 _Juradme que si termina conmigo, lo cuidareis vosotros..._

Paige McCullers había muerto y ya, nada volvería estar bien para ellos.

* * *

Entre las sombras, como siempre había estado, este era su mejor hábitat y la verdad era que siempre era donde quería estar, lejos de todo y de todos.

Preparando a por quien ir ahora.

Lo tenía todo en mente, iba a volver a casa y terminar lo que había empezado hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que Jarrod y Paige McCullers se metieran en su camino e intentaran detenerlo.

Iba a terminar con ellos por el daño que le habían hecho a su hermano.

Sonrió tomando una foto de él y su hermano y suspiró, esta iba a ser su venganza contra los que provocaron su muerte, este iba a ser el final de su camino ya que no quería ninguna redención, ni ser libre, ni nada.

Quería provocar y lágrimas, quería la misma destrucción que él había tenido.

-Verás como lo consigo y estas orgulloso de mi, hermanito-susurró a la nada-. Verás como tu hermano mayor se hace cargo de todo.

Ya había eliminado a dos problemas y ahora, el camino se veía mucho más claro.

 **-DL-**

Spencer Hastings no era una mujer de sorpresas, no solían gustarle y a pesar de eso allí estaba, recibiendo la que seguramente era la mayor de toda su vida.

-¿Que es quien?-preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-Es Jason McCullers, hijo de Jarrod McCullers, el hermano de Paige y sobrino de Paige, obviamente-explicó Ezra.

Spencer se quedó mirando al pequeño incapaz de negar su parecido con Paige. El chico tenía los mismos ojos grandes, solo que era de un color más oscuro y su mirada cargada de confusión era igualita a la de Paige, por no hablar de toda su cara en general.

-Jase, estas chicas son...

-Spencer Hastings y Alison DiLaurentis-dijo Jason mirándolas con cierto temor-. Tía Paige tenía razón, no dan tanto miedo cuando las tienes cerca.

Alison levantó una ceja, lista para contestar a aquel chico pero Spencer la detuvo, observando al muchacho con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Nos conoces?-preguntó señalando a todos en general.

-Claro, tía Paige siempre hablaba de vosotras y ellos son mis amigos-dijo mirando a Toby y a Ezra y tomando la mano de Caleb.

Spencer casi sintió ganas de llorar porque el chico no parecía enfadado y parecía hablar de Paige con adoración, lo que significaba o podía decir que ella nunca le habló mal de ellas a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Luego miró a Toby y esperó, sabiendo que ahora no podía esconderse de ella.

-Spencer, yo...-comenzó Toby.

-¡No vas a detenerme!

La voz de Emily hizo a todos mirar a las escaleras donde Hanna intentaba detener a Emily de marcharse al mismo tiempo que Aria cogía su bolsa y se la quitaba de las manos provocando el enfado de la morena.

-¡Dejadme ya!

-No puedes ir-dijo Hanna-. No sabemos nada...

-¡No me importa!

Emily se giró de nuevo para marcharse cuando se encontró de frente con el chico que se había acercado a ella durante su discusión con Aria y Hanna y que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad que golpearon a Emily en el fondo de su alma.

Era exactamente la misma mirada que Paige tuvo la noche que se besaron dando pie a su relación sin ataduras ni miedos sobre ellas mismas.

-¿Tu eres Emily?-preguntó el chico.

-Si...-susurró Emily sin aliento-. ¿Y tú?

-Soy Jason McCullers, mi tía Paige siempre me habló de una luz que la guiaba y que tenía por nombre Emily Fields, debes de ser tú, ¿verdad?

Emily lo miró por un minuto antes de sentir las lágrimas picando sus mejillas y toda la casa se volviera tensa y triste por la emoción de la chica quien abrazo a Jason con fuerza mientras intentaba retener sus sollozos.

-¿Eso te dijo?-susurró Emily con un hilo de aire.

-Si, yo también nado, ¿sabes? y...y tía Paige me dijo que eras la mejor y que podrías enseñarme algún día-dijo Jason con una sonrisa que luego se desvaneció-. Ella siempre decía que quería verlo pero no podrá hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿esta con papá y mamá?

El chico se giró a Caleb quien suspiró y miró a los otros dos chicos que asintieron antes de que él mismo lo hiciera haciendo a Jason respirar con fuerza, como si las noticias estuvieran allí pero no hubiera querido darse cuenta de ellas.

-Entonces deberíamos llamar a Montgomery-dijo Jason.

-¿Montgomery?-preguntó Spencer.

-Es el mayordomo de papá y luego lo fue de tía Paige-explicó Jason antes de mirar a Emily-. ¿Te mando la caja?

-Si...-susurró Emily.

Jason asintió mirando mucho más maduro que unos minutos atrás, como si supiera exactamente que hacer y porque tenía que hacerlo.

-Entonces llámalo, Ezra, necesitamos que venga para que empiece desde el principio-dijo Jason.

-¿Que principio? ¿Que es todo este secreto?-preguntó Alison levantándose para caminar hacia el chico.

-El principio de todo, de Shadow, de Shadow Fox, de Darkness y de porque ahora viene a por vosotras-dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos.

Si...esto se ponía peor por momentos.

* * *

Montgomery Banks era una hombre curtido en guerra, había estado en Afganistan y su familia tenía una larga línea entre los militares pero toda su vida había cambiado al conocer a Jarrod McCuller, la persona que había salvado su vida en el pasado.

 _Tú eres mi punto clave, Montgomery, contigo aquí, me siento más capaz de proteger a mi hermana y a mi hijo..._

Su corazón se rompió el día que tuvo que despedirse de su buen amigo y entonces, todo lo que era pasó a cuidar de Paige y Jason, dándoles todo lo necesario para vivir aquella vida siempre perseguidos por el asesino de Jarrod.

Conocer a Paige McCullers había sido una agradable sorpresa ya que aquella mujer era como Jarrod, comprometida, preparada, capaz y llevada por una sola cosa: el amor que le tenía a una joven a la que había tenido que dejar atrás.

 _Ahora mismo esta mejor sin mí que conmigo..._

Con el paso del tiempo, Montgomery entendió del todo esa expresión al saber como había venido Paige y el porque de su estancia, al saber que ella lo había dejado todo atrás, bien cubierto, solo para venir aquí a intentar terminar con el tormento de la chica que quería y sus amigas.

Y la comenzó a admirar mucho más cuando tomó el lugar de Jarrod y se comportó como una verdadera heroína.

 _Protege a Jason, elige a ese chico por encima de todo y de todos..._

Montgomery se echó la mochila a la espalda mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Por supuesto que Paige le había obligado a hacer lo que no quería, elegir entre ella y Jason, porque sabía de entre los dos, debía elegir al chico.

Aunque tampoco fuera capaz de dejarla a ella.

 _No podrás salir si te enfrentas a él sola..._

 _No espero salir, solo espero terminar de una vez..._

Montgomery tragó saliva y comenzó a andar fuera de su casa y hacia la estación que solo estaba a unos pasos de allí cuando, de repente, vio a una sombra parada delante de él con una sonrisa que resplandecía incluso entre las sombras.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver a Darkness allí, delante de él.

-Lo hice...-susurró él-. Y luego irán los demás...

Antes de poder entender que era le vino el olor a pólvora y luego observó a los bomberos y sus sirenas correr las calles, seguramente al lugar que él había conocido como su hogar por años.

 _Lo hice..._

Montgomery rechinó los dientes mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla y se daba cuenta de lo que había tras las palabras de Darkness, la finalidad de su frase y lo que significaba para él, para Jason y para todos.

Miró hacia donde estaba Darkness y se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar con el nombre de Ezra brillando en la pantalla, Montgomery suspiró e intentando mantenerse en calma, descolgó el teléfono lentamente.

-Ezra...

-Montgomery...necesitamos que vengas a Rosewood, Jason esta aquí y creemos que Paige...-dijo Ezra incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Él la mató, Ezra...-gruño Montgomery incapaz de detener las lágrimas-. Él la mató...me lo acababa de decir.

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos antes de que escuchara la voz ahora rota de Ezra pidiendole que fuera a Rosewood ya que Paige quería que Emily y las demás conocieran toda la historia.

Y él se encontró siendo incapaz de negarse, primero por la petición de Paige, segundo porque ya iba a por Jason y tercero porque jamás dejaría que Darkness se saliera con la suya.

No después de Jarrod y de Paige...

-Estaré lo antes posible.

Colgó listo para ponerse rumbo hacia donde sin duda sabía que tenía que estar, donde lo necesitaban más que nunca y donde podría comenzar a dejar de guardar silencio.

Porque el mundo necesitaba saber quienes era Jarrod y Paige McCullers, también conocidos como Shadow y Shadow Fox.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Militar Story**

Emily no era capaz de mirar a otra cosa que no fuera Jason McCullers, verdaderamente era la viva imagen de Paige y no podía parar de pensar en las cosas que este pequeño habría vivido con su tía y que ella no había podido compartir.

El chico era completamente natural con Ezra, Toby y Caleb, hablaba con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida y tenía esa mirada tan expresiva que Paige solía usar cuando intentaba explicarles algo.

Casi no podía soportar estar cerca de él.

-Em...

La voz de Spencer la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que Emily la mirara mientras Spencer se sentaba cerca suya y le tomaba la mano, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción de ella.

-La aleje de mi para mantenerla a salvo, Spencer...-susurró Emily-. ¿Como es posible que estuviera en más peligro?

Spencer no sabía que decirle, la verdad era que para ella también había sido una sorpresa y una preocupación, pensaba que alejarse de allí les daría paz a los que se iban pero al parecer, había sido todo mucho peor.

Paige ni siquiera había estado a salvo.

Todavía podía recordar su cara cuando Emily había vuelto a poner el video de Paige a sus amigas, la tristeza en su ojos, el extremo cansancio que le hacía preguntarse a Spencer que había estado haciendo Paige McCullers todo este tiempo.

Y luego esas palabras de Jason sobre Shadow y Shadow Fox, quien ella solo conocía por un par de recortes que su madre tenía por casa.

¿Estaba diciendo Jason que Paige y Jarrod eran Shadow y Shadow Fox?

No entendía nada y Toby no estaba por la labor de explicar nada, igual que Caleb y Ezra, por lo menos hasta que ese tal Montgomery no llegara.

Así que, sin saber que hacer ella y el resto de amigas rodearon a Emily entre sus brazos y la mantuvieron allí, intentando darle toda la fuerza que sabían que iba a necesitar porque tenían la sensación de que Paige había hecho todo por Emily y hasta en su último día, se había sacrificado por ella.

Aunque de alguna manera, estaban seguras de que al final, Paige se había sacrificado por todas.

No muy lejos de allí, exactamente en el otro sofá, Caleb, Ezra y Toby se ponían al día con Jason sobre lo que había estado pasando en California a pesar de que habían estado teniendo contacto con Paige.

-Tía Paige estuvo investigando la zona de FourRouses y parece que encontró algo-dijo Jason con cara de preocupación-. Fue después de eso y la visita a las cortes que decidió mandarme aquí con vosotros.

-¿No sabes que encontró?-preguntó Toby.

-No, se negó a decirmelo...imagino que tendría miedo de que Darkness fuera a por mi-dijo Jason.

Las chicas los miraban desde su lugar y la culpa empezó a apoderarse de ellos porque realmente, ella no tenía ni idea de nada y no podían empezar hasta que Montgomery no llegara.

Porque esta historia se merecía ser contada de principio a fin.

Spencer miró a Toby y él suspiró, iba a ser incapaz de guardar un secreto más solo porque no quería tener más con la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y porque no quería seguir escondiendo la leyenda que eran Paige y Jarrod McCuller.

-¿Eran ellos Shadow y Shadow Fox?-preguntó Spencer clavando la mirada en su novio que no pudo hacer más que mirar a sus amigos antes de contestar.

-Si...Jarrod era Shadow y Paige...Paige era Shadow Fox-contestó Toby con un nudo en la garganta.

 **Flashback**

 _Spencer nos descubriría a la primera-dijo Paige con una sonrisa._

 _¿Tú crees?_

 _Por favor, es fría y calculadora pero es muy inteligente._

 _Lo se...-susurró Toby antes de mirar a Paige de reojo-. Y aunque a veces no lo parezca, tiene buen corazón, a pesar de ser así a veces..._

 _Lo se-confirmó Paige-. Y no la querríamos de otra manera,¿Verdad?_

 _Toby sonrió sinceramente antes de asentir._

 _-Verdad..._

 **Flashback**

Spencer nunca sabría el verdadero concepto que Paige tenía de ella, ni Spencer, ni Aria, ni Hanna...incluso había cambiado su concepto sobre Alison.

Y ellas jamás vivirían ese cambio haciendo toda la situación mucho más triste para Toby.

De repente el timbre sonó y Jason miró mientras Alison abría la puerta esta vez, para revelar al hombre que todos estaban esperando.

Montgomery Banks.

-Ya estoy aquí...

* * *

 _¿Cuando se le pasaran los efectos de los calmantes?_

 _Debería comenzar a despertar ya...dale un par de minutos..._

Tenía claro que despertar entre sombras o a la espera de un día peor al anterior no era lo peor que le había pasado, no, lo peor estaba allí, delante de ella pero sin que pudiera verlo.

Lo peor era no poder ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Jake? ¿Mathew?

-Paige tranquila...estas bien...

-¿Estoy bien? ¿Donde estais? ¿Porque no puedo abrir los ojos?

Si Paige hubiera podido mirarlos, hubiera visto la mirada preocupada entre ellos porque la verdad era que no sabían muy bien como explicarle a Paige McCullers que sus ojos estaban demasiado dañados para volver a ver.

-Paige, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó?-preguntó Jake tomando su mano.

-Iba de vuelta a la cueva para preparar mi ataque sobre Darkness y él estaba allí, peleamos e hice explotar la cueva y...-murmuró Paige intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

-Darkness sigue con vida, Paige y por suerte, tú también-susurró Jack.

-¿Sigue vivo?-preguntó Paige antes de soltar un suspiro-. Tendré que ir a buscarlo, quitadme esta venda de los ojos y...

Mathew intentó detenerla pero no pudo parar que Paige se tocara la cara y se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna venda puesta en los ojos y que ni siquiera los tenía cerrados.

-¿Que...?

-Paige, te cayó un pilar encima no...no pudimos hacer nada-dijo Jack.

Paige suspiró y negó con la cabeza asumiendo otra perdida más a su larga lista pero rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado con Darkness y como detenerlo ahora.

-¿Donde esta?-preguntó Paige.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Mathew.

-¿No lo sabeis? ¿Esta aquí?

-No...no aquí en California, hemos estado investigando y parece que se marcho fuera, pero no sabemos donde-explicó Jack.

Ellos no, pero ella si sabía donde se había marchado Darkness.

-Rosewood...-murmuró Paige.

-¿Que?

-Ha ido a terminar su venganza, tengo que ir.

Cogió lo que suponía que eran las sabanas lista para levantarse cuando sintió las manos de Jack y Mathew en sus hombros, parando cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer y haciendo que Paige gruñera de una manera animal.

-¡Dejadme!

-No, Paige, no puedes ir así-dijo Jack-. Primero tienes que aprender a moverte sin tu visión y esa no es ni siquiera lo peor de todo.

-¿Que?-preguntó Paige sin aliento.

-Tú corazón...también esta dañado y tenemos que tratarlo con mucho cuidado.

Paige sintió que todo se desvanecía al notar su corazón débil palpitando en su pecho y saber que tenían razón, no podía ir así a salvar a Emily, Jason y los demás, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí.

No, tenía que ir a por ellos.

-Jack...

-Te daré las indicaciones y un rápido entrenamiento y te prometo que aunque lo odie te dejaré ir donde quieras-dijo Jack poniendo una mano en su brazo-. Por favor, Paige.

-Esta bien...

Jack sonrió pero dado que no lo podía ver, Paige solo se quedo apretando las sabanas y sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría allí para Emily, su sobrino y sus amigos dentro de poco.

Solo tenía que volver a empezar de nuevo.

 **-DL-**

Estar rodeado de tanta gente siempre le producía vergüenza pero a pesar de ellos, Montgomery estaba allí, mirando a los jóvenes delante de él y con Jason sobre sus piernas, esperando a que empezara su historia.

Sonrió al mirar a las chicas, podía entender que Paige quisiera proteger a Emily y se hubiera enamorado de ella, la chica se veía todo corazón y además era hermosa mientras que sus amigas estaban listas parar luchar pero también se veían asustadas...preocupadas...

-Montgomery...empieza por papá-dijo Jason tomando la mano del hombre.

-Esta bien...-susurró Montgomery antes de mirar a las chicas de nuevo-. Jarrod McCullers abandonó este pueblo hace diez años intentando alejarse de su padre y las restricciones que este le ponía, Jarrod quería ser militar y cuando su padre se negó, él decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

-El señor McCuller no pierde el tiempo con sus hijos-escuchó murmurar a Hanna antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón. Jarrod se marchó dejandole una manera de contactar con él a su madre, aunque solo fuera para saber de Paige y aunque su madre nunca la usó, si se la dio a Paige para que pudiera saber de su hermano-dijo Montgomery-. Durante años, Jarrod se preparó y llego a ser capitán de división hasta que un experimento lo cambió todo.

-¿Experimento?-preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. No me digas que Jarrod es...

-El capitán que iba a probar el suero sombra de los laboratorios militares-dijo Montgomery-. Se ofreció como conejillo de indias para que no tocaran a nadie más de su unidad y terminó siendo un super hombre, el arma secreta de los militares de los estados unidos.

Las chicas no podían creerse aquello, era como contar la historia del capitán america pero con alguien más cercano a casa, alguien que no conocían pero que parecía tener importancia en la historia que estaban viviendo.

-Dos años después de su transformación, durante una misión en Siria, su división murió victima de una emboscada y Jarrod nunca se lo perdonó, así que abandonó la unidad militar y se marchó a California, solo-dijo Montgomery con una sonrisa-. Poco después me uní yo, un pequeño mando de la unidad de reconocimiento al que había salvado la vida y que odiaba las normas y tenía poco respeto por todos excepto por aquel hombre roto que valía más que todos los peces gordos juntos. Formamos Shadow Industries y nos pusimos manos a la obra en seguridad nacional.

-Sha...no me...¿sois Shadow Industries? ¿La mayor empresa de seguridad a nivel mundial sois vosotros?-preguntó Spencer con la boca abierta.

-Si, lo eramos-susurró Montgomery-. Hicimos muchas misiones, privadas y de libre coste, más adelante Paige se unió a nosotros por petición de su hermano y hasta ahora, hemos estado haciendo de...superheroes.

-¿Superheroes? Sois un mito, una leyenda que nunca se ve pero que siempre sabes que están ahí-susurró Spencer mirando al ...¿Paige era parte de esto?

-Shadow Fox-sonrió Montgomery.

Spencer respiró profundamente antes de mirar entre sus compañeros. Shadow Fox era una leyenda casi más grande que la de Shadow y ahora sabía que la persona detrás de esa leyenda era, nada más y nada menos que...Paige McCullers.

-¿Que pasó?-susurró Emily desde su lugar, parecía tan pequeña y desvalida entre los brazos de Hanna que Montgomery quiso ir a abrazarla pero se contuvo, sabiendo que tenía que mantenerse firme.

-Darkness-susurró Montgomery-. Un tipo que...bueno será mejor que lo veais en los videos.

Emily cruzó una mirada con él y entonces lo supo, se dio cuenta de que Paige había pasado por un infierno alejándose de ella.

Y se preguntó entonces si había valido la pena todo por lo que habían pasado al separarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: The First Contact**

Hanna no tenía miedo a muchas cosas en su vida pero en este caso, estaba totalmente aterrorizada por ver los videos que Paige había dejado para ellas.

-Entonces...-susurró mirando a su alrededor.

-Pon el primero-dijo Emily, sacándolo de la bolsa a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse firme.

Hanna lo tomó entre sus manos y suspiró, si para ellas era duro no quería pensar en como era para Emily, de hecho, estaba segura que esto era mucho peor que A o CeCe o lo que les había pasado antes.

Porque a pesar de que no era la primera vez que tocaban a una de las suyas, esta vez se sentía distinto.

Introdujo el CD en el DVD y esperó pacientemente a que Emily le diera al play, luego, delante de ellas, apareció la imagen de Paige y Emily dejó de respirar un momento al ver que Paige llevaba la misma ropa que cuando se despidió de ella en el aeropuerto.

 **-Hola, chicos. Jarrod me a ha pedido que documente todo lo que pase a partir de ahora como medida de seguridad por si...bueno, por si pasara algo en el futuro-dijo Paige con una leve sonrisa-. Como podeis ver, no estoy en Stanford ni tampoco iré, solo era una excusa para que mis padres no sospecharan de nada de lo que realmente voy a hacer...**

El silencio se hizo enorme en toda la sala mientras asumían que Paige había montado aquella mentira para no estar atada porque estaba segura de que si lo hubieran sabido, jamás habrían dejado que se marchara.

Y tenía toda la razón.

 **-Ah...seguramente penseis que no debería meterme en esto pero teneis que entender que no puedo dejar a Emily sin protección y que, por extensión, vosotras también necesitais esto...incluida tú, Alison-dijo Paige mirando a otro lado al nombrar a la rubia-. Por eso estoy aquí, en California pero a las ordenes de mi hermano, Jarrod, es dificil de explicar pero...es como un super heroe y...y ahora me necesita porque tenemos un problema que os concierne.**

La mirada de Paige se oscureció y su semblante cambió a pura seriedad mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamiento de como iba a contarles lo que estaba pasando en California.

 **-Mi hermano Jarrod lleva meses detrás de un tipo llamado Darkness, es...es un brutal asesino que ha estado matando a gente sin ningún tipo de control aparente pero con una simple marca que es lo que me ha traído aquí, primero porque necesito asegurarme de que mi hermano esta bien y segundo porque...porque tiene que ver con vosotras.**

Acto seguido Paige enseñó una foto en una pared con una simple letra dibujada de la misma manera que A o, mejor dicho, CeCe Drake, había dibujado durante años para asustarlas.

La única diferencia es que no era una A si no una D.

 **-Mi hermano siempre ha sabido que vosotras estabais en peligro y muchas veces he intercambiado fotos y mensajes con él sobre esto, por eso, en cuanto vio las señales que Darkness dejaba en sus victimas, tuvo la corazonada de llamarme-dijo Paige mirando de nuevo a la pantalla-. Espero que no te enfades, Em, no quería engañarte pero se que de otra manera hubieras encontrado la manera de hacer que me quedara.**

Emily suspiró mientras una lágrimas caía por su mejilla y entonces sintió la mano de Jason sobre la de ella, dandole un valor que sabía que no tenía ante lo que estaba viendo en aquellos momentos mientras veía la mirada decidida de Paige clavarse en ella como un puñal.

 **-Este tipo y A tienen alguna conexión, no se cuál todavía pero se que la tienen y...y voy a encontrarla solo para asegurarme que no va a darle ideas, protección o recursos a A para dañaros, os lo prometo.**

 **-¡Paige! ¡Tenemos que irnos!**

La imagen de Jarrod apareció solo un momento en el video cuando Paige se giró para asentir y luego desapareció mientras la joven volvía a mirar hacia donde estaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Tengo que irme, Jarrod lleva una cámara integrada en el traje para grabar lo que pase ahí fuera, así que no os perdereis nada y...bueno, os seguiré contando conforme pasen las cosas.**

Las imágenes se pararon por un momento y Montgomery suspiró, él recordaba muy bien esa primera misión donde todo salió mal y donde estuvieron a punto de perder a Paige mientras se daban cuenta de cuales era los objetivos reales de Darkness.

-La siguiente secuencia es...¿es de la misión?-preguntó Alison sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Si pero...pero es muy dura-dijo Montgomery-. Quizá no deberíais...

Captanto lo que quería decir, Caleb se levantó para sacar el CD pero Jason lo detuvo negando con la cabeza mientras miraba de nuevo la pantalla.

-Mi tía quería que lo vieran, así que deben verlo todo para entender...para saber la verdad-dijo Jason.

-Tiene razón-dijo Aria.

Incluso Emily asintió y con manos temblorosa, cogió el mando de las manos de Hanna para activar el play de la siguiente secuencia, una que le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado en su vida.

 **Video...**

 **Llegaron al lugar de los hechos minutos antes de ver como lo hacía un furgón y, desde donde estaban, se podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de la siguiente victima de Darkness implorar clemencia para salvar su vida.-**

 **-¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor!**

 **-Serás eliminado por una gran misión, no seas tan quejica.**

 **-¡No!**

 **Paige gruño sin poder evitarlo antes de mirar a su hermano, que se mantenía serio mirando la escena antes de suspirar y girar su ojos hacia su hermana.**

 **-Voy a bajar.**

 **-Yo también.**

 **-Tú no, Paige-dijo Jarrod-. Quedate aquí, informame por el comunicador de lo que pase.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Paige, ni siquiera has empezado tu entrenamiento y no se hasta donde sabe este tipo de tu chica y sus amigas o si te conoce-dijo Jarrod en un tono que no daba pie a discusión-. Quiero que te quedes aquí y me dejes trabajar hasta que podamos medirte.**

 **Paige miró a otro lado con una cara que no dejaba duda de lo mucho que le estaba molestando no poder ser parte de la acción.**

 **-Ten cuidado.**

 **-Siempre.**

 **Jarrod bajó hacia al suelo listo para interceptar a Darkness mientras Paige se quedaba allí, mirando a todos lados y preparada para guiar a su hermano si tenía algún problema. En su cara se podía ver la disconformidad de estar allí pero, ¿pero que iba a hacer? No tenía la formación necesaria para Darkness ni para nada.**

 **Se podía ver el fallo que sentía que era en sus ojos.**

Durante varios minutos, vieron a Paige allí, mirando con firmeza y cuidado el local donde su hermano se había metido, preparada para actuar a pesar de todo y las advertencias de Jarrod.

-Es una McCullers...su padre puede ser un cobarde pero Jarrod y Paige no lo eran-dijo Montgomery con semblante serio.

El sonido de una explosión los hizo mirar de nuevo a la imagen donde vieron a lo que Montgomery se estaba refiriendo. Jarrod salió entre las llamas la persona secuestrada y dejando atrás gritos de dolor y personas corriendo que no miraban nada más que salvar sus vidas.

-Era un super heroe de verdad-dijo Aria con una leve sonrisa.

Jason y Montgomery se miraron, recordaban perfectamente aquella noche y lo que iba a pasar en meros minutos.

 **Paige sonrió al ver a su hermano sacar a la victima y se preparó para bajar al coche cuando, de repente, algo la empujó contra la pared haciendola gruñir de dolor antes que pudiera abrir los ojos para ver a su atacante.**

 **-¿Quien eres?-susurró Paige.**

 **-Darkness-dijo él-. Y tú por fin estas aquí, Paige McCullers.**

 **Paige abrió los ojos por la sorpresa antes de ser lanzada lejos hacia el otro lado del tejado donde estaba mientras Darkness reía con furia, como si hubiera estado esperandola toda la vida.**

 **-¡Por fin!**

 **Paige no entendía nada, ¿quien era este tipo y porque la estaba esperando? Ella no lo conocía de nada...**

 **-Ahora pienso cobrarme lo que las perras de Rosewood le hicieron a mi hermano-gruño Darkness.**

 **Como si fuera una señal, a Paige se le encendió una luz en la mente y se giro a tiempo de sortear una patada de Darkness justo antes de que él sacara un arma y la apuntara con ella haciendola detenerse en seco.**

 **-Por eso los mato-le dijo Darkness-. Para prepararme para ellas...Fields, Hastings, Montgomery y Marin...voy a hacer lo que me hicieron...voy a quitarles lo que más aman en este mundo.**

 **Paige actuó por pura intuición lanzandose hacía Darkness pero entonces, él disparó y antes de saber que pasaba, la joven sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el grito de su hermano.**

 **-¡Paige!**

 **-Luego...irán ellas.**

 **Darkness desapareció, Paige se quedó en el suelo, temblando y mirando a la nada mientras Jarrod corría hacia ella, gritando su nombre.**

 **Y después, la imagen se apagó...**

Emily se quedó en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos mientras una lágrima caía por sus ojos y la joven miraba a Montgomery y a Jason quienes no parecían querer hacer ningún contacto visual con ella.

-¿Que ha...?-susurró Hanna-. Sobrevivió a eso, ¿verdad?

-Tiene que haberlo hecho, esto que...ella...fue hace poco-razonó Spencer.

-...tía Paige cambió después de eso, Spencer-dijo Jason-. Su corazón se detuvo ella...ella murió allí.

-Jarrod tuvo que resucitarla-dijo Montgomery al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño Jason-. Tuvó que inyectarle el mismo suero que le pusieron a él cuando lo transformaron y así, fue como nació Shadow Fox.

Y después puso el siguiente video, el que daba paso a los primeros entrenamientos de Paige McCullers como la heroína que nadie pensó que podía llegar a ser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Revelations**

 **Video...**

 **Lo primero que Paige sintió fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho fruto de lo que había pasado, la joven abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar sobre ella donde la luz cegadora del techo la hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.**

 **-Hermanita...**

 **-Jarr...**

 **Jarrod sonrió y le acarició el cabello haciendo a Paige sonreir mientras ella intentaba sin éxito levantar el brazo para contestar a las caricias de su hermano.**

 **-Tranquila...ahora tienes que reposar-susurró Jarrod.**

 **Paige asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y, entonces, fue cuando los abrió de golpe mirando a su hermano de nuevo con cara de miedo.**

 **-Dark...ness...-susurró Paige.**

 **-Ahora no, Paige-susurró Jarrod-. Recobra fuerzas.**

 **-No...mi...él me...**

 **Jarrod cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando también esa noche y luego los abrió para mirar a su hermana y asentir.**

 **-Te disparó en el pecho-dijo Jarrod antes de soltar un suspiro-. Paige...te dio en el corazón.**

 **Si Paige parecía sorprendida o asustada no lo mostró, en lugar de eso llego con esfuerzo a tomar la mano de su hermano y lo miró como si de repente no pudiera estar más allí, en esa cama.**

 **No después de recordar su encuentro con Darkness.**

 **-Emily...-susurró Paige-. Va a por...ellas.**

 **-Paige, tranquila...-dijo Jarrod intentando contenerla.**

 **-No...ella...ellas...estan en peligro...-susurró Paige-. Rosewood...**

 **Jarrod la miró ladeando la cabeza antes de comprender lo que quería decir y abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que Darkness hiciera tan claramente sus intenciones públicas pero lo había hecho y delante de su hermana.**

 **-Paige...necesitas recuperarte antes de que hablemos de esto-dijo Jarrod.**

 **-Ve...a salvarlas...protegelas...**

 **Jarrod negó con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar a su hermana.**

 **-Jarr...**

 **-No, Paige. Ellas estan seguras mientras mantegamos a Darkness aquí.**

 **Paige lo miró antes de asentir finalmente, incapaz de creerlo pero sabiendo que en este estado no podía debatir nada ya que solo quería dormir y no volver a saber nada del mundo.**

 **Pero no podía, no mientras Emily siguiera en peligro.**

 **-Entonces...tenemos que vencerlo aquí-susurró Paige.**

 **-Si, pero ahora tú necesitas descansar, ¿vale?**

 **-¡Tía Paige!**

 **La voz de Jason se filtro en el cuarto mientras una miniatura de Jarrod, rubio y con ojos vivos entraba corriendo hasta llegar a la cama de su tía y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **-Eh...¿que pasa, pequeño?**

 **-¿Estas bien?-susurró Jason.**

 **-Claro...**

 **-Pero...pero...-dijo Jason intentando formar las palabras.**

 **-Tranquilo, Jase, tía Paige esta bien y se va a poner bien-dijo Jarrod antes de mirar a Paige-. Ahora es como papá.**

 **Paige intercambió una mirada con Jarrod pero no dijo nada mientras Jason sonreía y tomaba la mano de su tía, ahora mucho más tranquilo después de lo que su padre le había dicho.**

Ezra sonrió tomando la mano de un Jason que apenas podía contener las lágrimas mirando a su padre y a su tía, ningún pequeño debería de haber pasado lo que él pasó y ahora...

-¿Estas bien?-susurró Aria a su lado.

-No...la verdad es que no-dijo Ezra pasando una mano por su pelo-. Ella no merecía esto, Aria, ninguno de ellos lo merece.

-Ezra...

-No...ella, ella estuvo ahí, durante años, durante todo, ellos estuvieron y nosotros no supimos nada hasta que fue muy tarde-gruño Ezra golpeando la mesa y haciendo que todos lo miraran-. Soy el mayor de todos, Aria, se supone que yo debo tomar responsabilidades, no vosotros...no ella.

Aria suspiró antes de pasar una mano por los hombros de Ezra y besar su mejilla intentando de alguna manera mitigar la culpa del hombre que tenía al lado mientras miraba a Emily, quien apenas había salido de su shock.

-Em...-susurró Alison.

Emily se apartó de su toque y se acercó a la pantalla tocando la cara de Paige, sus manos y sus labios, casi como si pudiera sentirlos sobre ella en una pequeña caricia.

-Sigamos mirando-dijo Jason tragando el nudo en su garganta.

Las imágenes salieron de nuevo pero esta vez, solo estaban Jarrod y Paige, en la habitación de Paige y mirándose el uno al otro.

 **-Hablame de lo que me has hecho, Jarrod.**

 **Jarrod miró al suelo casi avergonzado aunque la verdad en la cara de Paige no se veía más que curiosidad por lo que le esperaba ahora que, como decía Jason, era tan fuerte como su padre.**

 **-Tuve que inyectarte con la misma sustacia que usaron conmigo-susurró Jarrod-. La robé de los laboratorios por si algún día ellas encontaban la manera de quitarme mis habilidades y...al parecer...bueno, al final la he usado para tí.**

 **-¿De verdad morí?**

 **-Lo hiciste...-susurró Jarrod de nuvo-. Estamos allí e intenté reanimarte pero...pero no pude, Paige...estabas muerta.**

 **Paige se miró las manos entonces, podía sentir algo dentro de ella, algo que estaba deseando estar libre para actuar a sus anchas.**

 **-¿Esto es lo que se siente?**

 **-¿Como si algo estuviera dentro de tí? Si, eso es-dijo Jarrod-. Tienes que dejar que se asiente antes de poder usarlos.**

 **-Jarrod...**

 **-Lo se, Montgomery ya esta en ello, lo tenemos vigilado y a tus amigas-dijo Jarrod-. Pero necesito saber que te dijo exactamente para poder saber como actuar.**

 **-Me conocía...-susurró Paige mirandose las manos-. Sabía quien era y dijo algo sobre una venganza contra las perras de Rosewood por lo que pasó a su hermano.**

 **Jarrod ladeó la cabeza antes de coger el teléfono y tipear toda la información a Montgomery, luego se acercó a Paige y le tomó la mano mirandola con una ternura digna del hermano mayor que era.**

 **-Montgomery me dirá algo tan pronto lo sepa de que va todo esto-dijo Jarrod antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Como te sientes?**

 **-Rara...Jarr, ¿que soy ahora?**

Jason sonrió ante esa pregunta, cuando Paige llegó a sus vidas cinco años antes era una mujer increíble, la tía que él siempre quería tener y de la que su padre siempre le hablaba pero después de esto, su tía Paige se había transformado convirtiéndose en una mujer todavía más capaz, más fuerte y protectora y una verdadera heroína digna de llevar el nombre "Shadow"

 **-Eres como yo, Paige, solo que cada persona tiene unas habilidades distintas y no sabemos todavía cuales son las tuyas...-dijo Jarrod.**

 **-¿Eso me convierte en "mini-Shadow"?-preguntó Paige con una sonrisa.**

 **Jarrod rió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y después pasó a darle un beso en la frente a su hermana antes de dejarla un rato a solas para que pudiera descansar sabiendo ahora que era como él.**

 **Un arma de destrucción masiva que había que educar para no convertirse en un monstruo.**

 **-¿Que tiene que ver esto contigo y con las chicas, Em?-susurró Paige mirando por la ventana.**

La imagen se difuminó y de nuevo Jason tomó aire antes de mirar al resto de gente que tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación en la cara ya que no comprendían porque Darkness iba detrás de ellas si ellas no tenían nada que ver con él.

Aunque tampoco estaban relacionadas del todo con CeCe y aquello acabó bastante mal.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotras?-preguntó finalmente Alison-. ¿Es algún familiar de CeCe o algo?

-No...y no es con vosotras exactamente con quien tiene el problema-dijo Jason mirando a Montgomery.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas mientras que Caleb, Toby y Ezra tomaban sus posiciones con sus parejas y Emily recibía el apoyo de Jason, que se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano mietras Montgomery pasaba una mano por los hombros de Alison.

-¿Con quien tiene el problema entonces?-preguntó Hanna algo preocupada.

-Vuestras madres...-dijo Jason mirando al suelo-. Y es hora de que las reunamos aquí también, a ellas y a mis abuelos.

Porque aquella venganza venía de más lejos de lo que ellas se imaginaban.

 **-DL-**

Paige estaba cansada y, porque no decirlo, frustrada mientras intentaba por cuarta vez atinarle a su objetivo sin éxito. Era muy agobiante para ella no controlar sus energías y mucho menos sus poderes sin su visión por mucho que Jack y Mathew insistieran en que iba a poder hacerlo tarde o temprano.

El problema era que ella no tenía tiempo para estar haciendo experimentos.

-Esto es imposible.

-Claro que es imposible, no estas concentrada.

La voz de Mathew la hizo enfurecerse antes de que lanzara su palo metálico en dirección de la voz fallando casi por milímetros mientras Mathew la miraba sorprendido desde el suelo.

-¡Paige! ¡Casi me matas!

-¿En serio?-preguntó Paige más sorprendida que preocupada-. ¡Si!¡Casi te doy!

-No, tranquila...yo estoy bien-murmuró Mathew.

Paige sonrió antes de centrarse no en las voces ni en los ruidos si no en su instinto y sus emociones. Esa era la clave, no intentar ver con los oídos si no dejarse llevar por sus sentidos y por los sentidos que le rodeaban.

Ahora solo tenía que practicarlo y, finalmente, podría ir a detener a Darkness.

Esta vez, para siempre...


End file.
